


Outlet

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, Egobang - Freeform, GameGrumps, M/M, coffeeshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm really sorry to bother you but my computers about to die and this is the only outlet. I'm in the middle of an timed online exam, and I CAN NOT fail."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outlet

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt, but I cant find the link to the post. I can't seem to stop writing about these dorks.

Dan walks into his usual coffee shop and gets in line at the counter. He orders, gets his coffee, and goes over to sit at his usual table. It's nice because its in the corner against the wall. It also gives you a nice view of the whole coffee shop, and the outside through the nearby window. Dan pulls out the book he brought with him, and settles in. He reads for about ten minutes before he notices a man abruptly stand up, computer in hand, and look around the shop frantically. He practically runs over to where Dan's sitting, and drops to his knees. He crouch under the table with his computer, and power cord. 

"I'm really sorry to bother you but my computers about to die and this is apparently the only outlet in this entire place. I'm in the middle of an timed online exam, and I CAN NOT fail." The man says all this in a rush, and then sighs in relief when he gets his computer to start charging. 

Dan looks down at the man, and oh wow, he's actually kind of adorable. 

The man blushes. "Sorry, but can I sit here and finish this?" He asks hurriedly.  
Dan waves his hands in a "go ahead" gesture towards the seat. The man thanks him, and then presumably goes back to his exam, typing quickly. Dan goes back to his reading, trying not to stare at the other man. After another fifteen minutes or so, the guy closes his laptop and smiles at Dan looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry about that. I thought my computer would last enough, and I really need to pass that." The guy says.

Dan sets his book down. "Don't worry about it dude."

"I'm Arin, what's you name?" The man asks.

Dan tells him, and Arin smiles. "Here, let me get you another drink as an apology for disturbing you" Arin says, and winks. "What kind of coffee did you have?"

Dan blushes. "Oh um, a cappuccino, thanks."

Arin goes up to the counter to order the drink, and after a couple minutes he come back and hands Dan the coffee, before sitting back down across from him. Dan thanks him again, and then he notices the shirt Arin's wearing for the first time. It's dark grey with an 8-bit picture of Super Mario on it.

"Oh hey, nice shirt" Dan says.

"Do you like Mario?" Arin asks, smile widening.

"Fuck yeah dude!" Dan answers.

They stay at the coffee shop until closing time, talking about gaming, movies they like, and all kinds of other things.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking my drivers ed permit test tomorrow for the second time. Please wish me luck!


End file.
